


Teach You

by peppermintjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rimming, Romance, Rutting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintjong/pseuds/peppermintjong
Summary: Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun not to do anything whilst he's gone.Baekhyun doesn't listen.





	Teach You

Baekhyun moans softly, almost lost in the sound of the tv playing some random channel, closing his eyes as his lips part with his breath. He rolls his hips forward, knees sliding out further, goosebumps rising as pleasure skitters through his body, rutting down harder against the pillow folded between his legs. It’s not enough to send him over the edge, not by itself anyway, but it is enough to have him completely hard, aching, a thin string of precome steadily dribbling onto the pillowcase. He’s been home all day, having taken the day off so he could spend it with Kyungsoo but the latter had been called in to work, something about a discrepancy in one of his employee’s superannuation that he has to sort out in person, apparently. Baekhyun was told not to touch himself until Kyungsoo came back but what was supposed to be a max of an hour and half has turned into over four hours and Baekhyun is bored, lonely and more than horny, so here he is, rutting desperately against a pillow just to do something, anything, to make the time pass – and to feel good as well.

 

He loses himself in the rhythm, eventually bringing a hand around his dick to form a loose circle that he can thrust in and out of, the extra bit of friction driving even more crazy. He can feel his orgasm starting to build and he knows he shouldn’t, knows he should stop while he’s ahead because Kyungsoo told him specifically not to fool around with himself whilst he was out, but he’s feeling too good to stop so he keeps going; he picks up the pace, thrusts faster into his fist, the pressure of the pillow against his perineum as he rocks back making him moan louder. He feels the wave building higher, higher, his breathing staccato as he chases that release.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

 

The deep voice has Baekhyun stilling immediately, a thrill of fear at being caught running through his veins. His balls hurt at the sudden halt of his orgasm and he whimpers, twisting his upper body to face Kyungsoo as best he can.

He looks gorgeous in the warm late afternoon light, powerful and striking with his sharp, fitted navy suit and his hair slicked up and out of his face, angled away from the windows in such a way that shadows dance across half of his face, imposing and handsome. Baekhyun’s cock twitches at the sight, and he fights every urge to continue humping the pillow.

 

“Hey babe,” he whispers, trying his luck at cutesy-ing his way into Kyungsoo letting him off. “How was work?”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer for a while, lets his gaze roam over Baekhyun’s naked form long enough to have him squirming under the attention. He eventually pulls at the knot of his tie, slipping it from beneath his collar as he moves closer to the man on the bed, expression impossible to read.

 

“What was it that I told you, hmm?” Kyungsoo asks in his ear when he’s close enough to, a violent shiver erupting down Baekhyun’s spine despite how warm Kyungsoo’s body is next to him.

 

“You said…not to do anything…” Baekhyun mumbles, beyond aroused at Kyungsoo’s tone. He likes when they do this – power play, Kyungsoo had called it when he first suggested it. It’s still drives Baekhyun mad.

 

“And what are you doing now?”

 

“Anything,” Baekhyun answers, grinning despite himself. It slides right off his face when Kyungsoo runs his fingertips lightly up from the top of his pelvis, dragging against sensitive skin as they travel along his stomach, up against his diaphragm to rest in the hollow of his throat. “You were gone too long.”

 

“It shouldn’t matter if I was gone ten minutes or ten hours,” Kyungsoo murmurs, lips brushing against his earlobe. “You didn’t listen to me. What should I do with you?”

 

“Get me off,” he answers instantly, smiling when Kyungsoo lets out an out-of-character laugh. He groans when Kyungsoo’s hand trails back down to wrap around his dick, applying pressure just beneath the head. “Oh fuck.”

 

“This what you want?” he asks and Baekhyun nods quickly, letting his head loll back onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he closes his eyes, rolling his hips up to thrust into the other’s fist. Just as soon as it started, Kyungsoo pulls back, Baekhyun letting out a frustrated whine. “You shouldn’t be rewarded for acting up, don’t you think?”

 

“But I didn’t come!” he tries, reaching for Kyungsoo’s hand to put it back on his dick. It always feels so much better when Kyungsoo jerks him off. “Please.”

 

Kyungsoo hums, like he’s actually contemplating it. “No, I need to get groceries,” he says and Baekhyun groans. “We’re out of meat and I don’t want takeaway again.”

 

“Fine,” Baekhyun says, stretching his arms over his head. “I’ll come with you. Something to do I guess.”

 

He starts leaning to one side to swing his leg over the pillow when Kyungsoo’s hands grab onto his hips, pushing him back into his initial position. “Nah babe,” he whispers and Baekhyun feels a weird, arousing spike of dread and anticipation settle in his stomach. “I think you should keep going with what you were doing here.”

 

Baekhyun bites his lip to stop another whine from escaping him, nods his head in understanding. Kyungsoo’s hands glide from his waist up to his shoulders and down his arms, touch soft, until he grips Baekhyun’s wrists and brings them behind his back. “Keep them there for a second,” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun complies, staying still as his heart rattles around in his chest. The smooth slide of Kyungsoo’s silk tie around his wrists has him jumping a little in surprise, but lets the other tie his hands behind his back, not too tight to be uncomfortable but enough that he can’t break loose from the binds. He checks to make sure he can’t wriggle out of it, and makes a garbled noise when Kyungsoo kisses between his shoulderblades. “This okay?” he asks, as he always does. Baekhyun nods, as _he_ always does. He trusts Kyungsoo. “Okay, I won’t be too long.” He pauses as he shifts off the bed, walking around the bed until he’s in Baekhyun’s line of sight. “Keep going. Don’t stop at all, you got it? And you’re not allowed to come.”

 

Kyungsoo grins when Baekhyun nods his head, moves close to sweep the latter’s bangs aside to press a kiss to his forehead. Then he picks up his keys and closes the door behind him, and Baekhyun heaves out a deep sigh.

 

 

It’s been over half an hour, Baekhyun knows because the news anchor is announcing some boring political shit whilst the time 6:36 blinks at the bottom of the screen, and Kyungsoo had definitely left before the news started. He’s beyond delirious now, his thighs and lower back aching with the effort to keep rutting against the pillow, and he’s so hard it hurts, the underside of his dick starting to chafe even though they have very nice, soft pillowcases. Even if he was allowed to come he couldn’t, the pressure from the pillow not quite enough to get him off, and he lets out another whimper, feeling tears of frustration start to well in the corners of his eyes. He lets his head drop, chin to his chest, sweat dripping from the strands that aren’t plastered to his forehead. He slows down, the strain in his legs starting to become too much, when a touch against his sweaty back has him flinching, hips jerking.

 

“You stopping?” Kyungsoo asks, and Baekhyun shakes his head in lieu of answering. He might cry if he opens his mouth. “Did you stop at all whilst I was gone?” Another shake of his head and Kyungsoo kisses the side of his neck. “Well done baby. Should I reward you now?”

 

Baekhyun nods furiously, closing his eyes and waiting patiently as Kyungsoo settles behind him. He’s expecting Kyungsoo to at least put his hand on his dick, so when his hands grip Baekhyun’s waist to start his rocking movement up again Baekhyun lets out a small sob, the slide borderline painful and not nearly satisfying enough. Kyungsoo keeps kissing along his shoulder and then back up his neck to bite gently on his lobe.

 

“Please Kyungsoo!” he finally gasps, hiccupping on another sob. “Please, it hurts too much I need to come, please. Please Soo, please I need it I –”

 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Kyungsoo cuts him off, one hand reaching forward to grab the pillow as the other helps Baekhyun to sit a little higher so he can drag the pillow out from beneath him, flinging it away carelessly.

 

He guides Baekhyun down gently, resting the side of his face against the sheets as Kyungsoo keeps his hips lifted in the air. The angle is a little uncomfortable for his arms, stretched further back than before, and his knees feel raw but he forgets all of that when Kyungsoo spreads his cheeks and without preamble licks from his perineum up over his rim. Baekhyun lets out choked squeal, twitching when Kyungsoo repeats the action, tongue swirling his rim before pushing in gently. It feels so good already, Baekhyun keening when Kyungsoo starts fucking him properly with his tongue but it’s not quite enough still and it’s been _so_ long, and he pleads for Kyungsoo to “stop teasing, please Soo.”

 

He cries out at the touch of Kyungsoo’s hand when he grabs his dick, pulling it towards him between Baekhyun’s legs and sucks the head into his mouth, the latter belatedly feeling himself drooling into the sheets but he can’t stop, can only focus on trying to keep his trembling legs up as Kyungsoo takes more of his cock into his mouth. It’s hard at the angle but Kyungsoo gets more than halfway down before sucks, hard, swallowing around the head and Baekhyun’s shouts, feeling his breath catch in his chest as his vision and mind blanks.

 

He’s laying down fully when he comes to, his body trembling as he’s rolled onto his back, Kyungsoo hovering over him, brows drawn together in concern. “Talk to me babe,” he whispers as he brushes Baekhyun’s bangs out of his eyes.

 

“What…?” is all he manages to get out, mind fuzzy and his mouth dry. He swallows.

 

“You were screaming so loudly when you came and then I think you passed out,” Kyungsoo says, still looking worried.

 

“Oh.” Baekhyun looks down at his softening cock, looks at his shaking hands. He doesn’t remember coming at all. “Intense,” he says and Kyungsoo nods in understanding, shuffles until he’s wrapped around Baekhyun, holding the latter’s hands in his own and Baekhyun stares down at them, feeling calmer in Kyungsoo’s hold.

 

“You did so well Baek,” he says, kissing the side of his head as his grip tightens. “So proud of you baby.”

 

Baekhyun nods, exhaustion settling deep as he closes his eyes, drifting off even as Kyungsoo says they should shower before he sleeps. “Later,” he mumbles and Kyungsoo chuckles, murmurs his agreement as he shifts a hand to card through Baekhyun’s hair, and he falls asleep to the feeling of Kyungsoo’s steady heartbeat against his back, safe and warm and content.

**Author's Note:**

> I- I honestly don't know lmao. I'm trying to improve my porn writing but tbh it's so hard how do people write so flawlessly? lmao anyways I love baeksoo and I also am still dying in a ditch over DMUMT like,,, exo can step on me 
> 
> anywho hope you like ahahah xx


End file.
